1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combustion sections of gas turbine engines are used to contain combustion reactions that result from metered combinations of fuel and air. Such a combustion reaction is a high temperature process that can damage components of a gas turbine engine if adequate cooling is not provided.
In this regard, various combustion section components are adapted to perform in high temperature environments. These components are cooled in a variety of manners. By way of example, impingement cooling can be used that involves directing of cooling air against the back surface of a component that faces away from the combustion reaction.